


Tumblr Request: Itachi Finally Does Something About It (ItaSaku)

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [38]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Uchiha do it better AU, Uchisaku, brunch AU, itasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Prompt: Itachi finally figures out why he’s so unsettled by Sasuke/Shisui/other men hitting on Sakura and decides to do something about it





	Tumblr Request: Itachi Finally Does Something About It (ItaSaku)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvocetsInFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocetsInFlight/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, @avocetsinflight !
> 
> AN: First thing I’ve written in ages. Apologies for the rough ride!

“Don’t,” said Itachi. His tone was terse. He’d seen what had caught his cousin’s eye.

Unimpressed, Shisui gave him a look, his sleek raven brow arching subtly on his angular face as he stood from the white wrought iron table and chair. He set his napkin down upon the cutlery and plate at his setting.   
  
“Be right back,” said Shisui, a particular light in his eye.

Under his breath, Itachi let out a soft, unhappy sigh.

A moment later he heard her voice and swallowed to wet his mouth once more. It always dried up when he was out and about recently.

“You made it,” said Sasuke from Itachi’s left. He wasn’t addressing his brother, but rather the guest that Shisui had gone to meet.  
  
“You still owe me,” said Sakura from behind Itachi.   
  
Shisui escorted Sakura to the table and pulled her chair out for her while Sasuke offered her a menu.

“Naruto owes you. I’m an intermediary,” said Sasuke, though his smirk implied he did indeed hold some standing in the arrangement.

“What happened this time?” asked Shisui, offering Sakura a hand so he could hang up her coat and purse.

Itachi watched Shisui’s every move, his casual lean into Sakura’s personal space over her shoulder, the way his lips moved too close to her ear.

“Naruto’s truck,” said Sakura, a light edge to her tone.   
  
“What about it?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” muttered Sakura.

“We already ordered a decanter of your favourite rosé,” said Sasuke.

“You didn’t need to, I could have—is that…?”

Nodding to Shisui in thanks, Sakura took her seat as Shisui gently pushed in her chair, careful not to scrape the trattoria’s stone patio. Her eyes lit upon the lavender spritzer Sasuke had ordered her. She tried to catch his eye, but Sasuke was looking up at the menu on the chalkboard wall, deliberately. A hint of a smirk curled his lip, giving him away.

Sakura pressed her lips together to hide her own appreciative smile.

Itachi couldn’t help but notice Sakura’s simple, half-up, half-loose hair, or her natural make-up and cotton dress. She was relaxed around them, and he appreciated her candor. So few exhibited such comfort around his family, especially around him.

“You finally made it out,” said Sakura to Itachi, leaning towards him.

“Ah,” he said. He wasn’t tongue-tied. He was simply a man of few words.

“The kids at the academy are spreading rumours about you again, you know,” said Sakura, tucking in her napkin.

The waiter appeared to collect their orders before disappearing again.

Itachi looked at Sakura with a raised brow.

“What are they saying this time?” asked Shisui as he took his own seat.

“Something about Uchiha-sensei being mean and not letting them go swimming when it was too hot,” said Sakura.

“Oh, that’s mean, Uchiha-sensei,” teased Shisui.

“The worst,” agreed Sasuke, trying not to laugh at his brother.

“I said they could swim when they could adequately perform their taijutsu sequence.” Itachi’s words were calm even as he fought the warmth that threatened to creep up the back of his neck.

“Itachi, it’s the pre-Academy program. They’re six. They want to play in the water,” said Sakura.

Itachi refused to swallow again. “They need to earn it.”

“Mean old Uchiha-sensei,” said Shisui.

“When’s your next chakra workshop?” Sasuke asked Sakura.

“Two weeks. I think the kids had a lot of fun last time. I’m still figuring out what to do with them this coming session. Suggestions?”

“You already did the chakra-sensitivity paper?”  
  
“Yes.”

“What about the chakra-tingles?”

“Yes. But then they tried to do that to each other, and a few of them accidentally zapped each other, so I’m thinking something along the lines of control this time.”

“What about a defensive game? Stopping something reaching them, or redirecting it, using chakra or chakra barriers? That way it isn’t an offensive technique they can use against each other,” said Shisui, voice thoughtful.

“No weapons,” said Sakura immediately.   
  
Itachi couldn’t blame her.

The conversation turned to their families temporarily as their food arrived, and the group enjoyed their meal, teasing each other. Soon enough, Shisui excused himself, dropping a too-quick kiss on Sakura’s head as he passed her, making her laugh, before Sasuke gave Sakura a soft look and headed to his own home, leaving her with Itachi.

“Water,” said Itachi after a moment.

“Hmm?”

“Water. Get them to redirect water. Shoot a light stream of water at them, and ask them to redirect it.”

Sakura rested her chin in her head and considered Itachi’s suggestion.  
  
“That might work…. If I had another teacher, one to direct the water to the student. It would be difficult to do on my own, though, unless I conjured a clone. But I have hospital shifts coming up in the evenings, so I need to keep my reserves up. Clones work, but constantly re-creating them can burn up chakra quickly.”

“I volunteer,” he said easily, closely watching her reaction.

“But it’s your week off,” said Sakura. “I know you miss field work. You mentioned you were looking forward to taking a mission that week.”

“Perhaps I would like to indulge my students.”

Sakura looked at Itachi, then grinned at him.  
  
“You don’t like being called “Mean Old Uchiha-Sensei”, do you?”

“….”

Sakura laughed.

“I would love your help, actually.”  
  
“Would you like to meet ahead of time to plan?”  
  
“That’s probably a good idea.”  
  
“Would you like to join me at my residence this evening? I offer dinner.”  
  
Sakura paused as she looked at Itachi more meaningfully, her cheeks pinking a fetching shade of rose.

“Should I bring anything?” she asked, her smile widening.

“Just yourself,” said Itachi, his expression softening.

“I would enjoy seeing your home,” said Sakura.  
  
“So would I,” admitted Itachi.

He swallowed as Sakura’s gaze settled on him in understanding.

“Is six okay?” asked Sakura.

“You are welcome anytime,” said Itachi. “But dinner will be ready at six, yes.”

Sakura quirked a brow and made a move to stand. In the blink of an eye Itachi was behind her, gently lifting her seat away so she could rise.

“Well,” said Sakura, turning to look at Itachi as he held open her coat. She stepped closer, into his personal space, before turning around and allowing him to slide it up her arms. “I can’t wait.”

As Sakura shrugged the coat into place, she felt Itachi’s breath ghost over her shoulder and down her cheek.

“Nor I.”

Then, taking a page from Shisui’s book, he lifted her arm into the crook of his and escorted her out before sending a clone to pay for the meal.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
